The present invention relates to a combined miter box, corner clamp and measuring gauge apparatus for receiving and retaining frame members to be cut at a right or left 45.degree. angle, and when adjoining mitered frame sections have been cut and made ready for joining their mitered ends, these sections are retained securely for ready attachment at a 90.degree. angle. Such frame members are particularly suitable for use is forming picture frames, frames for screens or trim for other purposes. It is a feature of this invention that very precise cuts in such frames or trim can be made because of the placement of the saw guide means of this invention, and because of the inclusion of removable measuring gauge means that are provided which may be connected to the combined miter box and corner clamp so that precise cuts in different pieces of frame or trim can be made and duplicated, particularly by a do-it-yourselfer.
It is noted that prior art combined miter boxes and corner clamps such as is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,300, issued Oct. 13, 1959, lack the measuring gauge saw guide features of the present invention.